


At Last

by charismapoison



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: An alternate ending to Allegiant.





	At Last

Tobias Eaton looked out the window of his home, the bustling Chicago streets below him awake and on their way once more as they were each morning that he awoke and rose. It had been a month since he had scattered Tris Prior's ashes along the zip line that Zeke had told him once madw her feel so alive, and once more he felt the familiar longing and yearning for her once more. He turned from the window, forcing himself not to think of her, of all they had once shared so long ago, he had to move on in order to honor her memory, he knew that was what she would have wanted. He went through the motions that needed to be taken in order to ready himself for the day, he was nothing if not efficient and reliable.

This morning though, the rain fell as he walked outside and drenched him in moments, but still he took his time as he walked along, there was nothing more to do than carry on. It was the flash of blond hair on the sidewalk that caught his attention and took his breath away...

Tris Prior had awoken in an unfamiliar room, connected to more machines than she had ever seen in a lifetime, promptly becoming alarmed and setting off many beeps on the heart monitor. The familiar face of her brother Caleb coming into the room making her settle as he told her of her last stand, her death and how she had been mourned. He had been unable to come to grips with her death, especially since it had been meant to be him and he had started doing all he could to keep her alive, though in truth he had never expected her to wake once more. He had helped her to relearn all that she had lost, rehabilitating her limbs and muscles before the time came that she had to find him, if for no other reason than to know he was alright.

She hadn't been prepared for it to rain, shivering in her black tank top and jeans as she walked under the awning, stopping when a familiar frame walked down the middle of the street. She would know Tobias anywhere, no matter how much time had passed since she had last seen him and enjoyed losing herself in his embrace. She hadn't known what she was going to do when she saw him again, but now that he was there she deliberately moved into the pouring rain along the street. "Tobias..." she called as the wind whipped her wet hair behind her.

He could hardly believe his eyes, pinching himself and repeating over to himself that he was dreaming, that this wasn't real but when he looked, she was still there. "Tris..." was his choked reply as he started towards her, watching as she picked up her pace before breaking into a run that he quickly matched, step for step until she was in his arms, tears flooding down her cheeks as be wrapped his arms around her. Breathing her in, feeling the familiar way that her body molded into his, her gasping whispers of what Caleb had done, all of his memories rushing back to him in a tidal wave.

"I never wanted to leave you," she whispered as she looked up at him finally, her eyes gazing over the perfection that was his face. She brought up her fingers to trace his cheek, his jaw, the curve of his lips as her own parted, sure that this was a dream she was to wake from any moment now.

Tobias placed his fingers on her lips to silence her, breaking free of his memories as he stared down into the face of the only woman his heart had ever desired and yearned for. "I'm so sorry I was too late but I swear to you, I am never letting you go again," he whispered, choking back a sob before kissing her lips deeply as she whispered for him to never let go again. The love they shared had never died, even when she had been thought to have slipped away from him forever that night. As they stood in the pouring rain that drizzled down over their reunion, there were no spoken words or promises, only the knowledge that they were meant to be together despite life and death, Heaven and Hell, he was hers and she would always be his.


End file.
